


Dancing Lessons

by Goldfishlover73



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfishlover73/pseuds/Goldfishlover73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura has to learn to Tango before her next mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura’s heart was pounding in her chest as her right hand hung limp in his and her left sat on his shoulder. She fought the urge to wipe the clamminess off on his shirt.

“What’s wrong Sakura?”

She looked up to see a crinkly eye and she  _knew_  he was evilly grinning behind the mask. “This is embarrassing.” She tried to shrink away, but he held her to him firmly.

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly. “We’re all virgins once.” Sakura tried to pull herself free, using her chakra strength, but he held onto her waist, making her almost double over backwards. “I’m  _kidding_  Sakura-chan!” she heard the laughter in his voice.

And the giggles from Tsunade in the corner.

“Well, not the whole virgin thing..." he smiled at her death glare, "Though, I am surprised you don’t have more experience in this…” Kakashi’s voice was distant, before placing Sakura’s hand in his. “But it’s never too late to learn!”

Sakura hated her life.

At eighteen, she had accomplished more than she ever thought she ever would. She was in ANBU as a specialized medic assassin, the ‘red cherry blossoms’ (red for blood, of course) who brought fear into the largest, scariest men. With a spine as strong as steal, she wondered what would happen if all of her enemies saw her, acting like a six year old having a tantrum over her old teacher giving her dancing lessons.

“Well sorry I’ve been too busy, training and what not to learn how to waltz.” She huffed. Her next mission was a mission where she went undercover at a fancy dinner party where her target was known to love dancing.

“That’s okay; you need to know the tango.” Kakashi said. She wished she was learning with anyone else,  _anyone_  else. He pulled her closer, if that was possible. “The tango is a very intimate dance. It’s almost like having sex on the dance floor.”

“I’m sure.”

Kakashi nodded, pressing her front against him as he wringed his hand free, wiping it on his pants before placing it back in her hand. “A little nervous about our first time, eh?” he winked-or blinked…she wasn’t sure. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

She hated him.

III

They left the Hokage tower two hours later. Sakura felt the fresh air on her face and relaxed. Sighing deeply she ran a hand through her hair.

“You did well.” Kakashi said ruffling her hair, tousling her hair in front of her face, making her run her hands through it again. “You need to relax more, and be lighter on your feet, but I’m sure that will come with more practice.”

She ignored the mental flashbacks, they made her feel weird. “Where did you even learn to do that? I knew you were flexible, but this seems to take different muscles.”

Kakashi nodded, before whipping out  _Icha Icha Tactics_. “I assumed everyone knew. But, I suppose dancing has changed since I was your age.”

“You’re not  _that_  much older than me!” Sakura shoved him, making him do a small hop before falling back into step again.

“It’s much more refined then what you young ones call ‘dancing.’”

Sakura blushed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“That’s sex on the dance floor.” Kakashi said bitterly, turning a page in his book.

Sakura’s mind flashed to a scene; a dark dance floor lit by dim colored lights with loud techno music blaring as Kakashi ‘contemporarily danced’ with some faceless person.

She physically shuddered.

He smacked her in the stomach with his book. “Those thoughts should not be in your head.”

She reddened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“For your information, I keep all my sex in the bedroom.”

“Kakashi-sensei!” before Sakura could retaliate; Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke.

Sakura shook her head before heading towards the flower shop, trying to dispel the images of Kakashi having sex on the dance floor, or in her bedroom.

Those were just weird thoughts.

III

“You’ve improved.” He whispered into her ear before spinning her. It was days before her mission and Tsunade had stopped showing up to practice, so it was just her and Kakashi in the spare sparring room in Hokage tower.

Sakura nodded, concentrating on all feet work, the twist, turns-

And Kakashi’s hand on her back.

In Sakura’s opinion, she had become too comfortable with her old teacher over the past couple months of ‘special training,’ Sakura had gotten more one on one training with Kakashi than she ever did on team seven.

And had more steamy dreams.

As he dipped her, she clung on to him, dipping her head back, breathing heavily as the song came to an end. “Good.” He breathed onto her collarbone.  She repressed shivers as she pulled her head up, looking down at him. His face was flushed, a sheen of sweat covering his face. Mismatched eyes stared down at her. His hands were on her back, supporting her whole weight, he was breathing heavy; she could feel it from behind his mask. She tried to ignore her heart hammering in her chest as very strange, becoming very familiar warmth spreading through her chest.

 _Oh god_. She felt like his gaze was piercing her soul.

And she loved it.

After what felt like hours, he lifted her back into standing position, holding onto her a split second too long before walking over to the window on the far side of the room, opening it to let the cool fall air into the room. Goosebumps covered her skin as she watched him pull his jounin vest off.

Her mouth went dry, before shaking her head.  _I should not be having these thoughts! Go away pervy thoughts!_  But try as she might, her mind still demanded to feel the skin that the black shirt he wore covered.  _God Damnit…_  she gritted her teeth, forcing herself to look into his eyes as he made his way back over to her, hitting the play button on the CD on his way. “A few more songs and you I think you’ll be comfortable enough.” Without waiting for her response he pulled her back to him, his hand firmly holding her back and his left hand holding her hand gently before squeezing slightly before leading her across the floor.

They moved in sync, her feet inches from his as they sauntered across the dance floor. Thinking back to the first day when he said that it was like sex she had to admit he was right. It was like sex. Very dirty sex. She took a heavy breath as he spun her quickly, catching her before she over turned. They had been going over three variations of moves, so she would know what to do in any situation. She smiled as it all became muscle memory, letting her mind relax and just take enjoyment out of the feel of Kakashi’s strong body against her, leading them both. It took trust and skill and he had given both to her. And this weird feeling in her gut that she had grown accustom to.

She regripped his shoulder.

When Kakashi danced, it was like it was on a mission. This predatory gaze was shinning in his eyes, his Sharingan spinning, though slowly. She wondered if he had this same look while having sex.

 _Whoa_!

Sakura almost tripped, but Kakashi caught her, using her fallen momentum to spin her before dipping her, pulling her up and pressing her against him. They were both breathing heavily, staring at each other.

She felt her hands go numb as he stared at her like a cat that just caught a mouse. She tried to pull free, not sure what was going on, afraid and excited at his gaze. His hand on hers tightened as his hand on her back loosened. His Sharingan spun fast. His stare bore into her and her body screamed for him to do something. 

He growled.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at the sound, but as he pushed her up against the closest wall, hand on her back leaving, pulling at her other hand, pressing both hands against the wall, looking down at her, almost angry.

Almost liquid warmth spread from her chest downward.

They stood there, him staring down at her, more like a hawk with a rat than a cat before releasing her left hand long enough for him to pull down his mask, mouth pressing against hers before she could get a good look at his face.

She was frozen for a moment before she felt his hands release hers, pulling at her waist before pushing her flush against the wall.

Her eyes shut lazily as her hands came up to his face, pressing against his usually masked skin before moving to his hair, pulling at it roughly.

It was like a damn erupted, as his hands pushed themselves up her shirt, hot hands searing her skin. She suppressed a moan as she tugged harshly on his hair, pulling him as close to her as possible. He put a knee between her legs before trailing kisses down her neck, reaching the nape of her neck before inhaling deeply.

“God fucking Sakura.” He breathed deeply into her neck, making her shiver before coming back up face with heavy lidded eyes that screamed  _“I want to fuck you against this wall until you scream my name.”_

But Sakura was only guess.

And hoping.

His hands ran up and down her sides, grabbing her butt firmly before kissing her again, pulling her off the wall. She felt his hands finding the hem of her shirt, pulling it up before quickly shoving it back down, his mask up and him across the room in a flash.

Before Sakura could say anything, the door opened and Shizune peaked her head in here. “Is everything okay in here? The music stopped and Tsunade-sama wanted to know if you all were done. The room is needed in another five min-” Before she could finish, Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke.

Shizune looked over to Sakura, “Is everything okay? You look a little redder than usual.”

Sakura nodded, grabbing Kakashi vest before quickly making her own exit, leaving Shizune to close the door behind them.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You dance so wonderfully my beautiful cherry blossom.” Sakura almost gagged, but smiled instead. His dancing was fair, to say the least, but he was no Kakashi.

Her mind tried to slip to her dance partner but she focused on her mission. And the man’s hand sliding down to her ass, rubbing it sensually before groping it firmly. She smirked, “Why don’t we take this some place… a little quieter…” she let a seductive smile grace her redden lips. Her dance partner, or, to Sakura, her target, nodded hastily, moving his hand back to the small of her back, leading her through the crowd of people.

Sakura sometimes couldn’t believe how easy it was to do her job. How someone so-to put it lightly-disgusting as him could think someone so-to put it lightly-well hygiene as Sakura would want anything to do with him besides kill him, was lost to the pink haired ANBU. Sakura placed her hands on his neck, playing with his greasy hair as he led her off to a secluded room of the house. As his guards let them pass into a small room, she let a small stream of chakra into his spine.

Before the door could click, he was dead in her arms. She sighed, holding his weight, which wasn’t much as she looked down at him pitifully. “You shouldn’t have messed with the wealthy so-and-so who hired me.” She said softly as she carried him to the bed, unceremoniously dropping him in the middle of the bed.

As she readjusted her dress, smoothing out any lines, her eyes drifted along the room. It was nice-full of colorful, though tacky silks. The sheets were silk too, though they seemed like a matching black set. Sakura sighed-another thing she noticed from  _these_ kinds of men- they always go for the black sheets…they get so messy…

She stood in the room for a few more minutes, fixing her hair in a mirror she found on the ceiling before slipping out of the room. She winked at the guards, “Well, that didn’t last very long, now did it?” the guard blushed as she made her way back out into the crowded all.

As she made her way through the crowd, fully intent on escaping before anyone caught on to her, a strong hand gripped her wrist. She pulled them in, chakra filled hand, coming for a knife strike when she froze. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

Kakashi Hatake grinned at her with his one eyed crinkle, “Yo.” She tried to jerk her hand free but he didn’t let go. “I think they are going to play my song next.”

“ _What are you doing here?_ ” she hissed again, heart beating loudly in her chest as he pulled her close, slow dancing with her. He was in a black tails, an eye patch with matching mask covering most of his face.

He shrugged, one hand going to sit on the small of her back. “I was just passing through, and this dress really doesn’t leave much to the imagination does it?” he pulled her close, leaning over her shoulder to look at her back, his masked face digging into her bare shoulder. “There is no way you’re wearing underwear in this-this skimpy little dress you’ve got.”

She scowled, her face heating up but not sure if it’s his words or his smell. He smelled of the forest-pine sap and a hit of something that brought forth imagines of their last encounter. She swallowed before whispering, “I’m working Kakashi, this isn’t the best time-”

“I think this is the perfect time. I can’t expect you to flaunt around in something that not only barely has a back, but barely has anything to it at all.” His voice was lower now as he whispered in her ear, sending chills up her spine. Her dress wasn’t her first choice. As always, it was Ino’s.

It was far more-skimpy-that what she would normally go for. But she needed a dress that would be easy to move in, dancing wise, and she didn’t own anything dance worthy.

So she went to Ino. Ino came back to her three hours later holding up a red dress with matching stilettos. The dress indeed had no back, and barely any front. The dress tied behind her neck, barely covering her breast with a cleavage dip that went just above her navel. There the dress flared out slightly, covering just above her butt and went to her knees. The slit in the dress traveled almost all the way up to her hips. Staring at herself in the mirror she was sure she’d look like a cheap whore. But once Sakura put on the red shoes that strapped to her mid shins, she felt like a sexy, Tango dancing machine.

And Kakashi’s stare intensified this.

A familiar song rang through her ears as she saw Kakashi smirk under his mask. He pulled her in close and took her across the dance floor. Sakura couldn’t think as he pulled her along the floor, her body moving with his on its own accord. Her mind reeled back to the last time they danced together, as he dipped her low, his hand holding on to her bare leg roughly, making a pool of warmth settle right below the fabric.

“If I told you you were beautiful, it would be insulting.” He whispered into her ear, spinning her quickly. “If I told you I wanted everything but those shoes off you…” he carried her across the dance floor, his hands more grabby than she remembered them being, “who you be offended?’ she felt a new pressure just below her stomach and when she looked in his eye, unabashed  _need_ was there. His eye roamed over her face with such a carnal desire that her mouth became dry. Her hands clammed up in his as she realized they were not close enough, even though they were chest to chest. The look in her eyes said that he would be having sex with her on the dance floor before the song was over.

And she hadn’t ever wanted something so bad in her life.

He dipped her back and she was sure that his hand was inches from her-

“MURDER!” the call snapped Sakura back to reality as Kakashi threw upright, making her head spin. “It’s the Copy Ninja!” Kakashi swore as he pulled her across the dance floor to the exit.

“Why the hell did you have to wear the mask!” Sakura yelled as chaos erupted around them.

He looked back at her giving her a stern look.”

She snarled, “You fucking blew my cover! Everyone knows what the Copy Ninja looks like! Silver hair, mask-”

“I didn’t blow your cover!” he yelled over screams, “I am now though.” He grinned at her, pulling her into the open court yard, heading for the closest line of trees, jumping into the closest one. “Can you run in those?” he whispered, pointing to her shoes. “Not exactly standard ninja attire…”

She pulled free of his grasp and took off through the trees. She really wished she had her pack with her. It held real shoes. But she’d have to double back for that later at the hotel she was staying at. After she ditched their pursuers, and maybe Kakashi. As she jumped from tree to tree, her mind went reeling back to what had just happened. Why the hell was Kakashi here? Why was he ruining her mission?

Why did she want him to push her against a tree and fuck her?!

Her heel broke, sending her falling off the tree.

Kakashi grabbed her ankle, pulling her up and against the trunk of the tree, pressing his hand over her mouth. They both were breathing heavily as Kakashi swore.

Voices could be heard under them. Apparently their pursuers weren’t ninja because the most obvious place to look would be straight up.

Sakura couldn’t help but notice how close Kakashi was and how much she wanted to rip off his mask and shirt and pants…

The voices headed onward. As Kakashi’s attention went from the men to her, she felt the temperature drop, by the way he watched her.

He pulled out a kunai and picked up her leg, rough calloused hands running over her smooth legs. He let out a small ‘hmm’ as he lifted her leg high with him as he stood, letting it sit on his shoulder as he took the kunai and cut her leg free of the broken shoe. He dropped the broken heel, before kissing her leg in large open mouth kisses.

“I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you since our last lesson.” He said hoarsely, lowering her leg, hands traveling up her sides, watching her in fascination. “I-dancing with beautiful women makes me behave in ways I wouldn’t otherwise.”

She felt herself blush. “It’s okay.” She whispered, nodding quickly as she felt his bare lips brush her neck.

“You see, I don’t dance with alluring, dropped dead sexy women often.” He kissed her just below her ear, making her tremble. She tried to stand, but between her jelly legs and her one heelless shoe it was difficult.

“How often?”

He lifted his face to look at her. She gasped, seeing his face for the first time. His chin was well defined and clean shaven. His nose was sharp and the most mouth watering thing she had ever seen. She reached up to touch it but his quick hand pinned hers above her head. He grinned, the first true grin she had ever seen from the elusive copy ninja. It made her knees buckle and her panties wet. If she had be wearing any. “Only once.”

His lips crashed on hers, dominating quickly as he pushed her against the tree. Moaning loudly, her legs hooked around his waist as he gripped her hips with one hand, the other moving from her pinned hand to her hair. She let her hand drop from the spot on the tree to his neck, where it moved up to his face, cradling his chin. His face was slightly prickly and it made her moan. His hips jerked into her before kissing her neck, her hands moving to his hair. Her body screamed as he fiddled with his belt, rubbing her thighs with one hand. “I’ve wanted you for too long…” he said as he kissed her lips roughly again. “Too long…and after those fucking dance lessons…and this fucking dress…” he looked deep in her eyes, “I can’t stop.”

“No, don’t stop.” She said earnestly. “You can’t.” her voice was higher, and she sounded more needy than she would have liked, but he grunted, his hand done with his pants ran up her thighs to her hips.

“You’re so beautiful, Sakura.” He breathed against her ear, pulling her hips towards hers. She moaned when she felt  _him_.  “You want this?” he asked against her ear, rubbing himself against her heat, “You want me?” she nodded, trying to create her own friction. “Tell me, Sakura.”

“I need you Kakashi.” She breathed, “Please.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed deep into her, moaning deeply as he froze for a moment, breathing her in. Before she could voice her need for him to move he began thrusting deeply into her, he kissed her deeply as moved. When she gained enough mind back, she kissed him back; the more intense the kiss, the fast her went. He pulled back looking into her eyes, eyes locked as he moved faster within her. She moaned loudly, feeling herself being pulled over the edge as he grunted her name, filling her as he came.

She felt a lazy smile slide on her lips as she came back to herself, Kakashi kissing her neck before making his way back to her lips, kissing her passionately.

He looked at her with more emotion than she had ever seen out of him. He took a small step back, pulling her off the tree and quickly put her in his arms, bridal style. “Let’s go back to your hotel room.”

She knew she should have asked him how he knew where her hotel was, what he was doing there in the first place, but, as she lazily laced her arms around his neck, snuggling into his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken, she realized she already knew the answers. “And then what?” she asked lazily.

He grinned, his mask still pooling around his neck, “There’s always the samba.”


End file.
